Pets and small animals usually sleep directly on the floor. Often a piece of carpet, blanket, or pad has been used. However, the pets and animals are still lying on the floor, and are subject to undesirable effects such as bugs and insects, and lying on a hard uncomfortable surface.
Various types of beds and cots, and the like, have been proposed over the years that are primarily used for people. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 829,589 to Leavitt; U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,482 to Osterud; U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,254 to Uline; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,204 to Sok Kyu.
However, none of these patents has been designed for use with animals such as pets. For example, none of these patented devices have side wall panels for keeping objects on these devices. Furthermore, none of these devices combine sidewalls with any types of shade and protective covers such as canopies for covering the occupants. Finally, none of these devices appear to be easily collapsible and portable so as to be carried by a single person. Finally, these devices would have problems supporting large weights that can come with large pets since these beds/cots would tend to collapse under large weights of up to 150 pounds or more.
Several patented devices have been proposed as beds/cots for pets. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,284 to Mills; Des. 127,808 to McGillicuddy; Des. 294,752 to Palier; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,694 to Haynes et al. However, these patents again do not solve all the problems with the other devices described above. For example, these pet devices are also not easily collapsible and portable. Furthermore, these pet devices would not be able to support large animals of up to approximately 150 pounds or more.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.